Luigi (SSBDevastation)
Note: this page talks about this character in Super Smash Bros. Devastation. Mamma mia! Luigi is a starter character again in Super Smash Bros. Devastation! He appeared for the first time in Mario Bros., in the 1983, so he's fought in the last level of the All-Star Mode. Attributes Luigi can be confused as a clone of Mario, but he's different: Luigi has a lower traction (worst in the game), an higher jump and a good ground approach with the longest wavedash in the game. Luigi's main flaw is his aerial approach: Luigi has a slow, floaty jump which makes harder to attack the opponents while jumping. *Weight: 6/10 *Speed: 5/10 *Jump: 8/10 *Throws: 6/10 Differences between Smash 4 Aesthetics *Luigi's model is based on his appearance in Mario Kart 64, like his Smash 64 and Melee appearances. Attributes *Luigi is slower. *Luigi jumps a little higher. Ground attacks *Luigi has a new forward tilt: he throws a head butt forward. It's stronger and faster than his older forward tilt. *Up tilt throws the opponents backward if hits an opponent forward and vice versa. *Forward smash has a new ice effect. This means that throws the opponents upwards, not forward, and his a better starter combo. *Up smash is now a punch. It has a lower range but it's stronger. *Down smash is now a fall which hits both forward and backwards. It's slower than the old one but it's a better range. Aerial attacks *Up aerial is now an head butt. It is worse for combo but it's a finisher. Grab and throws *Luigi now pummels with ice instead using his head. *Forward and back throw have inverted knockback and forward one has a better knockback scaling, now being his stronger throw. Special moves *Standard special is now Iceball. It's weaker but can freeze the opponent, if they have more than 20% of damage. *Green Missile requests a lower time to charge it *Super Jump Punch gainer both horizontal and vertical recovery. Special Moves *Standard: Iceball. Luigi throws a flying iceball, which inflicts 4% of damage and can freeze the opponents. Customization: Bouncing Iceball/Fireball. *Side: Green Missile. Luigi charges a move, than he flies forward. The longer he charges the move, the stronger it is and the further it moves. It inflicts from 10% to 25% of damage. Customization: Floating Missile/Quick Missile. *Up: Super Jump Punch. Luigi jumps and throws a punch, helping the recovery. At the very beginning of the punch, the move inflicts 25% of damage and can KO at 60% of damage, but if hits when used, the move inflicts 1% of damage. Customization: Fiery Jump Punch/Burying Headbutt. *Down: Luigi Cyclone. Luigi spins, inflicting up to 7% of damage. This move can help for recovery. Customization: Mach Cyclone/Clothesline Cyclone. *Final Smash: Poltergust 5000. Luigi sucks the opponents with his vacuum, inflicting them up to 40% of damage. Technical Facts *Air Dodge: Melee *Wavedash: yes *Traction: lowest *Taunt: falls and gets up in a missile-like pose. *Entrance: jumps out from a warp pipe saying "Mamma mia!" *Weight value: 97 Palette Swap *Plumber Green (default, Green Team) *Pinball orange *Wrecking Pink *Mario Bros. Cyan (Blue team) *Fire White *Rival Purple *Golf Yellow *Brother Red (Red Team) Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Males